yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrak
Simplified High Rollers Map of Arrak (Detailed).jpg Original }} |Row 1 title = Surface Countries & Regions |Row 1 info = Bresseras Dawn Republic Troubled Lands Unbroken Empire |Row 2 title = Regions of the Underdark |Row 2 info = Garden of Stones |Row 3 title = Rulers & Governments |Row 3 info = Bresseras The Chromats The Metallics Dawn Republic Korak the Champion Government of the Dawn Republic Garden of Stones Reznak (de facto) Troubled Lands No government Unbroken Empire Communist |image_pack = }}Arrak is a continent created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. Arrak is located on the main material plane, unofficially called the Surface. The continent is surrounded by oceans. It consists of three countries and a region on its surface that are generally demarcated by the Grasping Peaks mountain range. The countries and region are Bresseras, Dawn Republic, Troubled Lands and Unbroken Empire. Underneath Arrak is an underground super-region known as the Underdark which comprises of various independent regions; Garden of Stones is one of them. The Surface have two parallel material planes: Feywild and Shadowfell. These material planes, as a group, are then further connected to inner, outer and transitive planes; all collectively known as the planes of existence. Arborea, Astral Plane, Far Realm, Sigil and The Abyss are planes that have either been mentioned or visited throughout the Lightfall campaign. Bresseras Bresseras is a desert kingdom located on the western regions of Arrak. It is the oldest and largest country on the continent. Bresseras is also a hermit kingdom as its inhabitants are only concerned with events happening within its borders. Its capital is Bresseras."Hoping for Fanfiction help from the DM" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Bresseras is visited in the campaign from Episode 82 to current. The locations visited in the campaign are, in order of appearance, Ziyou (82). Dawn Republic Dawn Republic is a mercantile country located on the eastern regions of Arrak. It is the second largest country on the continent. The Government of the Dawn Republic governs the country. Dawn Republic is heavily visited throughout the Lightfall campaign, appearing in the majority of the sessions so far. The populated areas visited in the campaign are, in order of appearance, Tallfield (2-6), Longwood Forest (7-9), Feyden (9-11) and Talis'Val (11-20, 25-27, 29, 39-40), Burkley (28-29), Redcrop (30) and Melody (30-32). Other settlements mentioned in the campaign, but not yet visited, are Aramount, Briarcrest, Firstlight and Greybell. Troubled Lands The Troubled Lands is a frontier region located on the northern regions of Arrak. It is the third largest country on the continent. With its tough terrains and cold climate, civilisation is scarce with frontier towns scattered across the region. It is described as the "cold wild west". The Troubled Lands is visited in the series from Sessions 32 to 39. The locations visited in the campaign are, in order of appearance, Spire of Winter (32-39), Hallow (33-34), Fenris' Lair (34-35), frost giant's land (38) and Monastery of Bahamut (38-39). Unbroken Empire Unbroken Empire is a country located on the southern regions of Arrak, and it is the smallest country on the continent. Its inhabitants established the country by their own will, with no race superior to another. Slavery is outlawed within the Empire. The Empire is led by a leader known as the Young Empress, described as a young (14 years old) god-emperor personality with powerful divine abilities. The Young Empress has issues with the deities, believing that they are the cause of the Lightfall. Thus, the only belief she thinks is worth following is one's self belief and that all people should work together. As Mark Hulmes commented, the Young Empress' philosophy is "very Jedi Order-esque with a bit of Buddhism" with goals of "perfecting the body, working together and everybody has to do their share." To enforce her belief, the Young Empress employs Paladin Knights to ensure that everybody works together. In turn, the Empire has no nobility, no upper class and no monetary system.D&D Chilled Miniatures Painting Session at 1:55:18 Underdark The Underdark is an underground super-region located underneath the continent of Arrak. There is no unified underground government since each individual city-state and region has a different form of rule.Underdark, Wikipedia There are two known gateways into the Underdark. One is through the Temple of Tharizdun located in Whisper's Walk, Talis'Val. The other is via Aramount. The Underdark is visited in the series from Sessions 20 to 25, and briefly mentioned in Session 40. The regions visited in the campaign are, in order of appearance, Garden of Stones (20-23) and Temple of Dah'Mir (23-25). The Aramount Mining Facility is mentioned in Session 40. Planes of Existence Material Planes Surface Feywild The Feywild is an magical forested plane parallel to the Surface. The plane is connected to Arrak via Longwood forest. The spirit Cenaria roams the forest, which made an appearance in Session 6 to give the adventurers a mission to retrieve an object to revive Jiǔtóu. The Feywild appears later in Session 9 after the adventurers successfully completes the mission. Outer Planes Arborea Arborea is a chaotic good-aligned plane of existence, stylised as a peaceful plane of natural beauty with a multitude of thriving environments. It is known to be spiritually connected to Arrak. Arborea is guarded by winged elves led by Tanos. It made an appearance in Session 7.5, where Jiǔtóu meets with Master Guanyin after her death. The Abyss The Nine Hells of Baator Transitive Planes Astral Plane Demiplanes Shadowfell Cathedral The Shadowfell is an underworld plane parallel to the Surface, ruled by the demon lord Orcus. The plane used to be connected to Arrak via a mausoleum located in Whisper's Walk, Talis'Val until it is destroyed in Session 18. A demiplane version of the Shadowfell appears in Session 18, where Jonathan and the adventurers enter a sealed-off cathedral to seek and destroy the source that is disturbing the undead that threatened to overrun the streets of Talis'Val. Fenris' Lair Other Planes Far Realm Sigil References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons